Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 13th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from September 13th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this session into order. We will start as always with last week’s events. I call on Nathul. Nathul Furlbrow: -Missing from the record- Verus Baelheit: Well, Job well done regardless. A classic example of "Kill it with Fire." Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you Dismissed. '''Nathul Furlbrow: Thank you. Damon Halliwell: 'Muzula, could you please explain those odd signals you picked up? 'Muzula Silverweave: Very well. On the night of September Seventh, at exactly seven-thirty, the Senate marched on the Plaguewood, in hopes of locating a hidden Power source. Long story short? Nerubians were located, and took mental control of the Mage-Commander for a time. After they were killed, we located the Power Source, destroyed it, and had a...encounter, with several powerful Scourge. But...Most of all...we found a Necropolis, hidden behind Stratholme. Velianaris: '''That wasn’t where that Orc was correct? '''Muzula Silverweave: '''We located the Orc within the Plaguewood. In a ruined house, to be exact. '''Velianaris: '''Hmm..... '''Arranax DeVin: '''Please tell me it’s dead. '''Muzula Silverweave: '''The Orc? No. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, Dismissed. Now who here would like to recap the healing class that took place this week? The floor is yours. '''Velianaris: '''This past Thursday I conducted a one of two part class for healing and first aid. In the first session I introduced the new H.E.A.L.S. unit I’m working on also giving demonstrations of Hymns. Now within the next session I will be going over and demonstrating more Hymns as well as teaching several novice hymns that can be used by those of non spiritual magic users. Such as manipulating a simple lullaby hymn to be turned into a small flaming explosive Hymn. Hopefully some of these hymns will help reduce the amount of injuries acquired on the battle field.. So, I hope to see some new faces. That is all. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Archmage Sinclair you have events coming up, care to go over them again? '''Vesiana Sinclair: Very well. As some of you will recall, I have been overseeing the Dark Portal ever since anomalies began to occur with increasing frequency. A few weeks ago, we officially decided that the cultists may have been playing a role in these anomalies. By order of the Ministry of War and Defense, we set out to clean out the cultist den and eradicate the lot of them. After two weeks, I am happy to report that cultist activity is still zero. Verus Baelheit: '''Well done. '''Velianaris: '''May I ask something? '''Vesiana Sinclair: The lack of cultists none withstanding, there have been no anomalies at all the last two weeks, which is by all means good. However, I did detect another one last night, around 14:30 local time. Yes? Velianaris: '''I am just curious... How is.. The cultist activity down to 0 when... There have been few cultists there since the Dark Portal has opened? '''Vesiana Sinclair: There was a large cultist den located beneath Nethergarde that we have tolerated until this month. With assets freed up, we finally routed the remaining ones. Velianaris: '''And why have we left this unchecked for so long? '''Vesiana Sinclair: Alliance and Kirin Tor assets were tied up with the Pandaria/Kalimdor War. The Ministry made the cultists a low priority. Velianaris: '''I see... Granted The Sisterhood had the same views, we still managed to keep the Satyrs and the like from our lands and eradicate other enemies.. To each their own. '''Vesiana Sinclair: As I was saying, the anomalies have begun again. Though the cultists have been eliminated, there are still many demons in the Blasted Lands. Whether they are causing the anomalies to occur at all, we HAVE established that there is a correlation between the anomalies and cultist-demonic activity. As it is, I highly recommend we continue removing the demons from the region asap. Velianaris: '''So... Have you thought to employ any Priests or Paladins to help with the demons? '''Vesiana Sinclair: Certainly, but it's not my decision to request outside help. Velianaris: 'I am finished. 'Zanbor Emerson: When are you planning on removing the demons? Vesiana Sinclair: I wish to continue operations tomorrow night. It will likely take a few more outings before we can make certain there are no more demons, since we must be thorough. Zanbor Emerson: '''I look forward to it. Thank you, Archmage. '''Vesiana Sinclair: That is the end of my report. Thank you, Senators. Damon Halliwell: 'Dismissed. Mab, you have an event planned If I remember right? '''Mab Nimue: '''Very important, yes. The Senate Games will start on Wednesday. So far there are two team leaders, being Vanidicus and Farel. I would like at least one more. Teams will have five players, and games will be amazing. There will be capture flag, castle sieges, staff throwing, pet battling, and more. You will get to work as a team, and against other people. And prizes. Yay prizes! '''Velianaris: '''Where do I go to become a captain? '''Muzula Silverweave: '... Productive. 'Mab Nimue: '''You can be a captain, you just have to make a team. '''Velianaris: '''Got it! '''Mab Nimue: '''Everyone else, please join teams. It's an exercise in teamwork. That's all. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you Dismissed. I now open the floor to any and all wishing to speak to us. Please raise a hand if you wish to speak. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Hey. Drossy. Lets form our own team. We'll bring my wife, the undead woman, and the wall elf. We'll leave no survivors. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Um, you there Paladin, you may speak. 'Allose Dalton: Ahem... I am Captain Allose Dalton of the Argent Crusade. As the gnomish mage mentioned, a necropolis now floats above the Plaguelands. Tonight, I will be leading a raid against the necropolis to remove the threat. As you are seemingly involved in the matter, I came to request the Senate's aid in this matter. We will meet at the Northpass Tower. Those who can spare the time to come will be appreciated. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Captain. I am sure several members will be there tonight. '''Allose Dalton: I'll take my leave then. Damon Halliwell: 'Miss Raventhorne, the floor is yours. 'Lora Raventhorne: Chancellor and Councillors. I think most of us know my role well. For those that don't, I am the Director of Finance. I watch over the financial health of the Senate, and Dalaran as a whole. The Senate get's its income through taxation, grant royalties, and other dividend based income. Taxation is something we collect throughout the year. Though some people have become unhappy with certain aspects of it. Most notably the tax on foreign gains. Foreign gains, for those that don't know, is the gains made by a citizen of our great magocracy in a different nation. Why do we tax this? Because the revenue from this lets us keep Dalaran afloat, in more ways than one. I will not name names, but I directed someone, if they didn't want to pay on their foreign gains, to call for the foreign gains tax to be abolished in all forms. If I may, I would like to call a vote. Damon Halliwell: 'Zanbor, this falls under you. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Frankly, paying one's taxes and tithes is an act of loyalty, and patriotism. '''Mab Nimue: '''This is more about the foreign gains one, though, which includes say, your land in Arathi and such. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Red is no, green is yes. '''Arranax DeVin: '''I am aware. Something I did pay. '''Muzula Silverweave: '''I'm... Being audited. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''A yes vote is a vote to keep the Foreign Gains tax. A no vote is a vote to get rid of the tax. There will be no abstaining in this vote. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Keeping in mind, that, unless I am mistaken, the tax is required to uphold the standard of living we enjoy in this city. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Everyone understand? '-The voting record seems to be missing-''' '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The vote passes. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Divine. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The Foreign Gains tax stays. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''Thank you. If anyone has a question they wish to ask publically, say it now. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Very well, dismissed. We now move on to promotions, I defer to Verus. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Of course, Chancellor. Miss Thalarien, Please step forward. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Miss Thalarien, I am pleased to state that your service to the Kirin Tor thus far has merited you elevation to the rank of Colleague. Kudos to you. '''E'layl Thalarien: I look forward to working with you all in the future as well. Verus Baelheit: '''Dismissed, Miss Thalarien. Mrs. Aya Avernus. Please step forward. Aya, Your service and Commitment to the Kirin Tor have been second to none. May you continue to serve as an example as Vanguard of this Senate. Congratulations. Dismissed, Aya. Miss Azsh'amara Highspire. Please step forward. It is welcome to see a colleague of ours become as adept in the ways of Magic as she is dedicated to Dalaran and her peoples. I have no reservations whatsoever in granting you Elevation to Vanguard rank of this Senate. Dismissed, Miss Highspire. That concludes Promotions for tonight. Damon, I defer to you. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you. With that I now bring this meeting to a close. '''All: To protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions